Treehouse TV (USA version)
Treehouse TV (or Treehouse) is an American pay television network that was launched on June 26, 2003. It's the American counterpart of the Canadian version. History In 2001, an American version was announced to launch on June 26, 2003. On June 26, 2003, the American version of Treehouse TV launched. The only networks the USA version had were Xfinity Comcast, DirectTV, and VyondCable. On June 30, 2005, the USA version expanded cables now it's on Xfinity Comcast, DirectTV, VyondCable, Programs Current programming Original programming * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (August 7, 2010-present) (animated) * Corn & Peg (March 4, 2019–present) (animated) * Esme & Roy (August 18, 2018–present) (animated) * Max & Ruby (2003–present) (animated) * Miss Persona (January 7, 2019–present)1 (live action) * Ranger Rob (September 5, 2016–present) (animated) * Snowsnaps (September 1, 2018–present) (animated) * Splash'N Boots (2015–present) (live action) Acquired programming * Babar (2003-present) (animated) * The Backyardigans (October 11, 2004–present) (animated) * Barbie Dreamtopia (2019-present) (animated) * Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom (2015–present) (animated) * Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014–present) (animated) * Blue's Clues (2003-present) (live action and animated) * Boj (2014-present) * Bubble Guppies (2011–present) (animated) * Butterbean's Café (2019–present)2 (animated) * Cleo & Cuquin (April 5, 2019-present) (animated) * Curouis George (2006 series, September 4, 2006-present) * Dora the Explorer (2003–present) (animated) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2013-present) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (2018-present) (animated) * Dorothy the Dinosaur (2007-present) (live action) * Earth to Luna (2014-present) * Emma! (2015–present) (live action) * Enchantimals (2019-present) (animated) * Go, Diego, Go! (2005–present) (animated) * Lachy! (2015–present) (live action) * Masha and the Bear (April 15, 2016-present) (animated) * Masha's Spooky Stories (February 15, 2018-present) (animated) * Masha's Tales (October 21, 2017-present) (animated) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010–present) (animated) * Nature Cat (2016-present) (animated) * The Octonauts (2010–present) (animated) * Peg + Cat (October 7, 2013–present) (animated) * Peppa Pig (2013–present) (animated) * Ready Jet Go! (2016-present) * Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (2013-present) (live action) * Robocar Poli (2017-present) (animated) * Ruff Ruff Tweet and Dave (February 14, 2015-present) (animated) * Ryan's Mystery Playdate (July 6, 2019-present) (live action) * Sesame Street (September 6, 2008-present) (live action) * Shimmer and Shine (2015–present) (animated) * Splash and Bubbles (November 23, 2016-present) * Sunny Day (September 2, 2017–present) (animated) * Super BOOMi (May 19, 2019-present) (animated) * Super Wings (2015–present) (animated) * Team Umizoomi (2010–present) (live action and animated) * Thomas & Friends (2003–present) (animated) * Top Wing (2018–present) (animated) * Wiggle Town (2016–present) (live action) * Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (2017–present) (live action) * Wild Kratts (2011-present) Upcoming programming * Mr. King (Fall 2019)3 * P.U.R.S.T. Agent Binky (Fall 2019)4 Former programming This list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it. * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (October 15, 2010–January 10, 2014) (animated) * Angelina Ballerina (2003–2007) (animated) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (September 5, 2009–2013) (animated) * Arthur (2007–2013) (animated) * Ask Me! (2007–2017) (live action) * Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2010–2015) (animated) * Barney & Friends (September 2003–November 2012) (live action) * Bear in the Big Blue House (June 2003–August 2006) (live action) * Between the Lions (2003-2015) * The Berenstain Bears (2003–2009) (animated) * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures (2008-2012) (animated) * Big & Small (2008-2015) (live action) * The Big Comfy Couch (November 1, 1997-February 27, 2011) (live action) * Blue's Room (2004-2007) (live action) * Bob the Builder (2003-January 16, 2010) (animated) * Boblins (2004-2011) (animated) * Caillou (February 2005–March 31, 2019) (animated) * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (2012–2015) (animated) * Chomp Squad (2018-2019) (animated) * Chuggington (2008–2015) (animated) * Clangers (2015–2018) (animated) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (September 15, 2003-February 23, 2006) * Corduroy (2000–2011) (animated) * Crazy Quilt (November 1, 1997-2011) (live action) * Deko Boko Friends (2002–2011) (animated) * Dinopaws (2014-2019) (animated) * Dora and Friends: Into the City! (September 6, 2014-2019) (animated) * Dragon (January 6, 2004–June 30, 2012) (animated) * Dragon Tales (2003-2011) * Elliot Moose (September 30, 1998–February 27, 2011) (live action and animated) * Elmo: The Musical (2013–2016) (live action) * Elmo's World (2005-2019) (live action) * Eureeka's Castle (1997-1999) (live action) * Farzzle's World (2002–2011) (animated) * Fifi and the Flowertots (January 14, 2008–June 15, 2013) (animated) * Fireman Sam (2009–2012) (animated) * Franklin (2003–February 27, 2011) (animated) * Franklin and Friends (March 4, 2011-2015) (animated) * The Fresh Beat Band (2009–2016) (live action) * Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015–2017) (animated) * Funky Valley (2004–2010) (animated) * Global Grover (2005–2010) (live action) * Grandpa's Garden (2003–2007) (animated) * Go Jetters (2016–2017) (animated) * Guess with Jess (2009–2017) (animated) * Gullah Gullah Island (2003-2007) (live action) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2005–2017) (animated) * Hey Duggee (2016-2019) (animated) * The Hoobs (2003-2009) (live action) * In the Night Garden... (2007–2014) (live action) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2003-2009) (live action) * Jakers! (2003-2009) (animated) 6 * Kipper (2003-2010) (animated) * The Koala Brothers (2003–2009) (animated) * Lalaloopsy (2013–2015) (animated) * LazyTown (2004-2011) (live action) * Little Bear (2003-2009) (animated) * Little Bill (2003-July 30, 2015), * Little Charmers (January 12, 2015-May 26, 2019) (animated) * Little People (2016 TV show, March 7, 2016-2019) (animated) * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own (2018-2019) (animated) * Magic School Bus (2003-2009) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2003–February 27, 2011) (animated) * Maisy (2003–2007) (animated) * Make Way for Noddy (2003–2007) (animated) * Miffy And Friends (2003–2008) (animated) * Mike the Knight (2011–2018) (animated) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004–2008) (animated) * The Mole Sisters (2003–2011) (animated) * My Bedbugs (2004–2005) (live action) * My Big Big Friend (August 20, 2011–May 25, 2018) (animated) * My Friend Rabbit (October 4, 2007–February 27, 2011) (animated) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (February 6, 2008–February 12, 2019) (animated) * Nini's Treehouse (2003–2005) (live action) * Nouky and Friends (2008–2011) (animated) * Odd-Jobbers (2007–2011) (animated) * Olivia (2009-2014) (animated) * Oobi (2003–2006) (live action) * Oswald (2003–2007) (animated) * Peter Rabbit (2012–2016) (animated) * Pet Squad (2003-2006) (live action) * Play with Me Sesame (2003–2016) (live action) * Pocoyo (January 7, 2005-February 27, 2011) (animated) * Postman Pat (2003–2016) (animated) * Roary the Racing Car (2008–June 15, 2013) (animated) * Rolie Polie Olie (2003-2019) (animated) * Roll Play (2006–2013) (live action) * Rubbadubbers (2003–2011) (animated) * Seven Little Monsters (2003-2009) (animated) * Shining Time Station (1997–2001) (live action) * Signing Time! (November 4, 2007–February 27, 2011) (live action) * Sing, Dance and Play with Bobs and LoLo (2012-2016) (live action) * Strawberry Shortcake (2003–2009) (animated) * Ted Sieger's Wildlife (2007–2009) (live action and animated) * Teletubbies (2003-2009) (live action) * This is Daniel Cook (2004-2011) (live action) * This is Emily Yeung (2006-2011) (live action) * This is Scarlett & Isaiah (2013–2018) (live action) * Timmy Time (2009-2013) (animated) * Timothy Goes to School (2000-2009) (animated) * Tipi Tales (2003-2009) (live action) * Tobi! (2010) (animated) * Toopy and Binoo (January 3, 2005-2019) (animateed) * Toopy & Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom (April 7, 2013-2018) (live action) * The Toy Castle (2003-2010) (live action) * Treetown (2003-February 27, 2011) (live action) * Trucktown (September 6, 2014-2018) (animated) * Tweenies (June 26, 2003-January 1, 2006) (live action and animated) * Wallykazam! (2014-2019) (animated) * Waybuloo (2009-2014) (animated) * Whoopi's Littleburg (2005-2007) (live action) * The Wiggles (2003-2013) (live action) * Wilbur (2007–2009) (live action and animated) * Wonder Pets! (2006-2017) (animated) * The WotWots (2009-2015) (animated) * Wumpa's World (2003-2006) (live action) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (2007–2015) (live action) * Zack & Quack (2014-2017) (animated) * Zigby (2008-2014) (animated) * Zoboomafoo (2003-2011) (live action)